Such methods are generally believed to be understood. For example, a method for detecting a double-click is discussed in the publication DE 10 2008 054 732 A1, a first input signal being identified in a first method step, a second input signal being identified within a predefined reference time in a second method step, a time interval between the first input signal and the second input signal being determined in a third method step, and an adapted reference time being set as a function of the time interval in a fourth method step.
This method has the disadvantage that it has a comparatively high proportion of double-click inputs wrongly detected as positive, i.e., in practical use of a device operated according to this method for detecting double-click inputs—in particular a mobile telephone, a portable computer, such as a so-called tablet computer or the like—there are a comparatively large number of situations in which, because the device is being used or carried, for example, when walking or during other activities or movements which are not primarily oriented toward user input, a double-click input is detected, although such a double-click input was not intended on the part of the user of the device.